bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Sacks
The three sacks (3ぶくろ San-Bukuro; Triple Bag in the anime dub) are characters in the anime and manga series of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They are members of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. Backround The three sacks are a trio of brothers who are just that: three sacks...as well as being members of the "Reverse Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings". When they are first seen, they are discussing gathering sacrifices for their "Table Of Sacrifices" (which is a clock) after capturing Lambada within. However, more sacrifices are needed to gather the energy to release Hydrate's castle from the underground. When they come out from their underground hideout, they stay and fight Bo-bobo and the rebels, while Crimson and LOVE go to gather more sacrifices. They plan to sacrifice Bo-bobo and Rem, but Bo-bobo defeats the eldest one immeadiatly, whom the two younger ones have a short burial for. The tables turn however, when Don Patch opens up the middle one. A giant storm of meteors come out and destroy all nearby villages, and in the confusion, the youngest sack pushes Bo-bobo into space! The afro warrior returns in a giant robot, and unleashes one giant nosehair, where dozens of teddy bears armed with guns shoot the two remaining sacks! After the middle brother is defeated, the youngest sack revives his older brothers and fuses all three of them as a last resort! When the smoke clears, an odd, poorly drawn white creature with yellow horns is left standing. Despite its awkward appearance, Bo-bobo stands in awe, claiming that it is more powerful than anything else they have fought! Bo-bobo opens up his afro, and allows his three comrades (Tokoro Tennosuke, Don Patch, and Dengakuman) to fight for who is going to be in the next fusion! Dengakuman forces his way through and creates Super Denbo! The fusion girl transports her enemy, along with Don Patch and Tennosuke, in her Storybook World. Here, Denbo's vitims are exposed to puzzles of almost every kind, and for every question they get wrong, they are punished in various ways! In the final question, the one who solves the puzzle first will get a prize; Don Patch solves it first, but the fusion steals it and presents it to Denbo. Unfortuatly for him, Denbo is the one who gets the prize! The prize is more power, and she uses it to defeat the evil fusion once and for all! After it is defeated, the fusion returns to the fortress, trying to get some assistance from Byakkyō inside the Yamiking. Instead, the mad surgeon chooses to take him apart instead! The oldest brother appears in Shinsetsu. He is shown unconcious after the IXEX is done with the entire Reverse Empire! Powers Their abilities of "Sanbukuro Yamiken" (Sanbakuro Yami Shinken 3袋闇真拳 in the anime; Dark Fist of Three Sacks) releases attacks, from blunt objects to powerful blasts, from inside their bodies and towards their opponents. Brothers *Oldest Brother - a white sack, with a mustache and two thick eyebrows. *Middle Brother - a yellow sack, with two red dimples on his cheeks. He is the most devious of all the sacks. *Youngest Sack - a red sack, with two plain eyes, and a puckered mouth. Attacks *Grab Bag of Fun(「お楽しみ袋!!」　O Tanoshimi Bukuro) *Grab Bag that Grabs Back/(「当たり捧!!」 Atari Hō) *Plunger Avenger/(「カッポンさん!!」 Kappon San) *Angry Bag DX/Temper Tantrum(「怒袋DX!!」 Do Bukuro DX) Fused Forms Attacks *Connetick Type S-308kai　Destruction Age (コネクテイック゜タイプS-308改デイストラクシヨンA Konekutikku Taipu S-308kai　desutorakushon eiji) Other Status *Episode appearances: 75-76 *Manga appearances: 184 *Voice Actors: **Dan Lorge (Youngest) **Stephanie Sheh (Second Oldest) **Michael Sorich (Oldest) **Jamieson Price (Transformed) Trivia *These three are the last enemies Bo-bobo's team can defeat in the anime due to cancellation. Category:villainsCategory:Shinken Users